rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Pantsu Hebi X
Pantsu Heavy X is a Game the User has downloaded into Mainframe. It is an older version of Games that use Cel-shaded graphics and animation with watercolor backdrop. The stages center on ancient Japanese culture and martial arts setting. It takes place entirely on the Dojo Level, which is the Game's final level. A multi-level fighting Game featuring Pantsu Heavy Trainers with their Pantsu Hebi Xs, which are basically mutant creatures kept in tiny dodecahedron containers and released just to fight. The monsters vary in size but are mostly relatively huge compared to the young Trainers. There are in total, 150 Patsu Hebi Xs to be found within the Game, however only 11 were seen in this one battle. Of those, three creatures were mentioned by name, Wombatron, Budgiemon ''and ''Slugiera. These captive monsters will obey whatever commands its Trainer issues without hesitation. The rules dictate a Trainer can only call strategy and is not allowed to directly fight the opponent's Hebi Xs. Likewise the Hebi Xs do not fight or perform any moves without receiving a Trainer's instruction. The User is an aggressive boy with golden spiky hair dressed in a green Keikogi uniform, with red belt with black stars, medallion, wristbands, and shoes. His belt is completely covered with decahedron containers. The User's objective is to beat all other Trainers in succession. He has to battle across various island arenas using his ship as a method of transport between the various stages. The Game Sprites take the form of other challengers that he must fight in order to move up rank. Only when the User successfully defeats all his opponents can he advance to the Dojo Level. Once there he obtains masses of powerups to give his monster set a bigger advantage over other Hebi Xs. In the Dojo Level one or more of the players is defaulted to reboot into a Zilla-type monster that dwarfs all others, serving as this Game's final boss. As well as tremendous size, this creature has awkward moves such as "Atomic Nostril Blast" and "Nuclear Bottom Burp" at its disposal, which are powerful enough to KO regular monsters in a single hit. This Zilla Hebi X obviously is set at a high-level since it has enough stamina to fend off multiple attacks. Not much else is known about the outdated Pantsu Hebi X with regards to how User/Players can capture all the mutant species or their individual statistics. Matrix and the Bob Copy face off against the User on the Dojo grounds. The Bob Copy reboots as Bobzilla. Under Matrix's commands the giant monster is unleashed upon the Hebi Xs. After winning one battle even more monsters are released. They soon realise the User's team unfairly outnumbers them, as he possesses a full set of 150 monsters to summon to his whim. Under an onslaught of various colorful attacks Bobzilla pleads with Matrix to do something, but being a trainer shouts back he's unable to fight these monsters. Bobzilla reminds him that he is a renegade and can cheat. Matrix has a quick brainstorm and exploits a loophole in the rules. Although he cannot attack the Hebi Xs, he can attack the User character itself. Matrix punches the User who angrily responds by showing off his martial arts moves, which Matrix yawns at, infuriating him. Before he can attack, Bobzilla simply crushes him underfoot, abruptly ending the Game. (My Two Bobs) References *The Game is comedy parody making fun of animes Dragon Ball Z and Pokémon cartoon series and the stiff anime style drawing used by the shows. *The arena resembles the island home of Fortuneteller Baba from Dragonball Z, where the heroes must battle several monsters. *The User was based on Goku's Super Saiyan form. *Frisket rebooted into a Pikachu like character. *"Pantsu" is Japanese for panties, and "hebi" means snake... Category:Games